The Protectors of Old (Actual Story)
by Nick145
Summary: This story takes place 100 years before the Turn back the Pendulum arc and 100 years after the Arrancar arc. This story has a lot of OC's and just as many if not a few more cannon characters. It's a conspiracy novel, an action movie and a love story all wrapped into one. Rated T for mild language and violence. (full summary inside)
1. The Beginning of everything

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so please be gentle. I normally do character development for this story and I have had an idea floating around in my head for some time but I just couldn't figure out how to start it. If you read the first one I had up ignore it. I accidentally uploaded the wrong file. This is the correct one.

Title: The Protectors of Old

Summary: This story takes place between 100 years before the Turn back the Pendulum arc and 100 years after the Arrancar arc. This story has a lot of OC's and just as many if not a few more cannon characters. It's a conspiracy novel action movie and a love story all wrapped into one. (Actual Chapter)

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part of bleach. I do not make any money from this.

Buried deep inside the Kuchiki clan's record books lies a clan name that has been long forgotten. A clan that had the duty of protecting the leadership of Hueco Mundo and the innocents of the spiritually enriched zones in the world of the living. A clan that was banished to the sands of Hueco Mundo after being experimented on by Aizen almost 100 years before the Vizards. A clan that will soon reemerge and reclaim the positions they once held. That clan would be the Mamoru's; one of the four great noble clans, headed by one of the most skilled and powerful soul reapers to ever exist. He was the first soul reaper to gain his powers while still alive. That man is Kioshi Mamoru former captain of squad 14.

Our story starts off in the court rooms of the Central 46 where trials are held. In the center of the circular room 15 soul reapers stand. They are bound individually with Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō and bound as a group with Bakudō #63 Sajo Sabaku.

The foreman for the central 46 stands up and prepares to address the imprisoned soul reapers. The foreman was an older gentleman with long flowing white hair, a white bushy handlebar mustache, a face full of defining wrinkles and a few battle scars. When he stood up any and all hushed discussions stopped and everyone gave him their full attention. "You are all charged with gaining the powers of a hollow, assaulting a superior officer, attempted murder of a fellow soul reaper, attempting to defect from the Gotei 13, and consorting with known enemies of the soul society. How do you plead?"

All of the soul reapers heads drop. One soul reaper in the middle raises his head and calmly states; "I am lieutenant Jakunen Mamoru. I am speaking in the defense of myself and my fellow squad members. We are not guilty of these crimes."

Jakunen has long strait red hair similar to Renji's just a little darker. He is six feet tall, and weighs two hundred pounds. He has light tan skin, and a small amount of stubble on his chin almost exactly the same as Isshin's.

As soon as Jakunen spoke some of the other soul reapers lifted up their heads and decided to speak up as well;

"We were experimented on."

"We were defending our selves."

"We were attacked by our comrades we thought it would be best if we left the soul society."

"Known enemies of the soul society!? If we don't provide protection and assistance for the leadership of Hueco Mundo incursions into the world of the living would double. They would definitely triple maybe even quadruple in spiritually enriched zones!"

The foreman stands up again and shouts "Order! I will have order in my court room! Thank you. Now this is your first and final warning you are allowed one spokesman and since your lieutenant already volunteered he will be the spokesman. Also since I have ties with the head of your squad I will count your outbursts as Jakunen's words, but if another outburst occurs I will be forced to remove the soul reaper who has spoken from these hearings. Is that clear?"

After a hushed discussion between the kidō bound group Jakunen looks the foreman straight in the eyes and says "Crystal, Ginrei Kuchiki-dono"

"Good now what evidence do you have to backup your statements"

"All we have is our word and the name of the culprit, sir."

"How unfortunate well let's have that name. We will investigate him or her and then reconvene once our investigation has been completed."

"The name is Aizen."

"The young female lieutenant, Maria Aizen!?"

"Yes sir that would be the one"

"Very well then. We will now conduct our investigation and we will reconvene in 7 days give or take 3 days."

"Excuse me but where are me and my men going to be held?"

"You will be held in the second squads detention center."

"Very well sir thank you for the information."

"Don't mention it. Alright everyone meeting adjourned."

After the words left Ginrei's mouth twenty stealth force members deactivated their cloaking kidō and approached the kidō bound members of squad 14. They then removed the Sajo Sabaku from the group and all but 5 took a member of the 14th division. They all disappeared using a completely silent Shunpo.

As soon as they arrived at the detention center they were shuffled off into individual cells that were sealed with kidō after all the cell doors were locked.

Six days went by before they received any word about the investigation "it's coming along" a gangly central 46 member said.

On the eighth day in the detention center they were once again transferred to the central 46 court room and placed in the center and bound with fresh kidō.

"We have concluded our investigation and have considered the facts. After some debate we have come to a decision."

"What is your verdict?"

"You are all hereby found guilty of all accused crimes as well attempting to frame a fellow soul reaper of those crimes. For your crimes you will be sentenced to death by the sokioku. Your execution will take place in 5 days."

"We will not accept this! We demand to see what evidence you have that proves we committed these crimes!"

"You cannot argue with the central 46 our decisions are absolute. Take them back to their holding cells to await execution."

"This isn't right we are innocent. You can't do this to us."

"Remove them immediately." All 20 stealth force members deactivated their cloaking kidō, removed the Sajo Sabaku, and left with a member of squad 14 back to the squad 2 detention center as soon as Ginrei finished his sentence.

Around 10pm the night before the executions, outside of the detention center two soul reapers wearing white haori's marking them as captains talked. Eventually the slimmer of the two shook his head and started leading the plumper captain towards the entrance to the detention center.

"I'm only doing this to repay the debt I owe you. You understand that right?"

"Of course. Now if you want to keep on Yamamoto's good list then I suggest you leave now."

"Very well good bye my old friend. Live a long healthy life."

"I plan to. It was nice knowing you Akihiro Shihōin. One last piece of advice, be good to your young daughter I believe Yoruichi will be important in coming conflicts."

"It was nice knowing you too Kioshi Mamoru. I will follow your advice it has never led me astray before so I have no reason to believe it will now."

As soon as Akihiro left Kioshi walked the last few feet to the stealth force member guarding the entrance to the detention center.

"You aren't allowed here. What are you doing? This is a restri..." He didn't get to finish what he was saying due to the zanpaktoe that had just decapitated him.

Kioshi raised his blade and with a downward slash cut strait through the detention centers door.

Once he entered the detention center his features were finally illuminated due to the lights on inside the detention center. he was six feet and two inches tall and weighed 250 pounds. most people would describe his body as similar to Zaraki's but with less muscle and a little bit more had light tan skin, short jet black hair, and a small amount of stubble on his chin almost exactly the same as Isshin's. He and Jakunen have an almost identical facial structure.

After he entered he proceeded towards his 'sons' reatsu. On his way there he had to cut down the remaining two guards with quick stabs through their throat and chest respectively. He then proceeded directly to Jakunen's cell.

"Why are you here Captain? You are just going to get yourself captured as well."

"First of all Lieutenant I am here to rescue and evacuate my family. If you think I will fail in my duty then by all means stay here to be executed. If you have any hope for me to succeed then get up summon your blade and help me!"

"Yes sir! But first you will need to undo the kidō protecting the cells from inside or outside tampering."

"That won't be a problem." When he finished speaking he forced some of his reiatsu into his palm and pressed it into an invisible barrier that appeared as soon as he was touching it. He then used a special kidō that wasn't meant for destroying barriers but negating offensive kidō attacks. Hoping it would work he said with a calm and level voice "hanki". As soon as he said that one word the barrier cracked and then shattered like glass.

"Holy crap it actually worked"

"Captain how could you use a kidō on a barrier that was surrounding your squad's members without knowing if it would actually work."

"I was ninety eight percent sure it would work."

"Whatever just get us out of here."

Kioshi then turned to face his division and said "Don't be scared. I am going to send out some of my spirit energy and break the Bakudō restraining you. You will be momentarily unable to breath. If you relax it will be much easier."

"Yes sir" they all chorused.

After that was done he once again addressed his squad members. "Now everyone summon your blades and destroy the locks on your cell door and you should be able to break out of the cells."

As one they raised their blades and with a single downward slash they were all able to destroy the locks on their doors.

Once they got outside they gathered around their captain waiting for orders.

"Ok listen up I am going to open a garganta into Hueco Mundo and Jakunen will lead you to the secret tomb of snakes. I will follow up the rear sealing the tear in dimensions as we pass through. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir" they all said.

"Good. Now step back." After he finished speaking he raises his blade and made a horizontal slash in the blade while saying "garganta" and pushing hollow reiatsu into his sword.

As soon as the tear opened a powerful and imposing figure appeared in a blast of Shampoo. The man had a long white beard, walked with a cane, and had very wrinkly skin. If it wasn't for the pure power radiating from his body and his voice Kioshi would have thought it was just some old man not fit for battle but this was no ordinary old man it was head captain Yamamoto himself. "Halt this instant. You will not run from me."

Kioshi looked from the head captain, to his squad, and back to Yamamoto. Then with a determined look on his face he stepped between the head captain and the members of squad 14. "Go, go now. I will hold him off and I will meet up with you guys later."

"Captain are you insane he is the most powerful soul reaper to ever live and you think you can hold him off by yourself!?"

"That was an order lieutenant. Now go!"

"Very well."

Yamamoto had been following the conversation with an amused expression on his face.

"Tell me Kioshi do you really think that you can keep up with me enough to 'hold me off'?"

A/N: I will keep writing if this gets good reviews and if people want me to. Like I said this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. This is the actual first chapter not the preview. So please review so I know if I should continue or not.


	2. The Fight Part 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so please be gentle. As such it is my first time writing a fight scene so please give me a little slack. I will try my best. So take that into consideration before you decide to flame me or tell me that it sucked. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Title: The Protectors of Old

Summary: This story takes place between 100 years before the Turn back the Pendulum arc and 100 years after the Arrancar arc. This story has a lot of OC's and just as many if not a few more cannon characters. It's a conspiracy novel action movie and a love story all wrapped into one. (Actual Chapter)

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part of bleach. I do not make any money from this.

Recap from the last chapter…

_As soon as the tear opened a powerful and imposing figure appeared in a blast of Shunpo. The man had a long white beard, walked with a cane, and had very wrinkly skin. If it wasn't for the pure power radiating from his body and his voice Kioshi would have thought it was just some old man not fit for battle, but this was no ordinary old man it was Head-Captain Yamamoto himself. "Halt this instant. You will not run from me."_

_Kioshi looked from the head captain, to his squad, and back to Yamamoto. Then with a determined look on his face he sheathed his blade and stepped between the Head-Captain and the members of squad 14. _

_"Go, go now. I will hold him off and I will meet up with you guys later."_

_"Captain are you insane he is the most powerful soul reaper to ever live and you think you can hold him off by yourself!?"_

_"That was an order lieutenant. Now go!"_

_"Very well."_

_Yamamoto had been following the conversation with an amused expression on his face._

_"Tell me Kioshi do you really think that you can keep up with me enough to 'hold me off'?"_

On with the story…

"That and so much more head-captain"

"Then prove it." The head captain then raised his right arm and with his palm flat and facing Kioshi called out "Hadō #33 Sōkatsui".

In the few seconds it took the ball of blue fiery energy to get to Kioshi he was only able to point the hilt of his Zanpakutō towards the blast. Thankfully that's all he needed to do. With a smirk plastered on his face he called out "Siphon!" the blast of energy was absorbed into his blade. In the next second he fully unsheathed his sword and pointed the tip of the blade at Yamamoto and shouted "Expel". The same blue blast that was just sent at Kioshi had just been sent back at Yamamoto with double the force.

The almighty head captain didn't look phased at all. In fact he looked as calm as ever. "Bakudō #81 Danku". The barrier materialized just in time to stop the doubled attack. "Is that all the captain of the famous 14th division has to offer. If so it's pathetic."

"Pathetic is it? Well then try this on for size." He then raised both of his arms level with his chest and pointed his flat palms towards the head captain. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hadō #73 Sōren Sōkatsui!" His Hadō blasted right into the Danku shattering it.

The head captain had to dodge the remains of the blast using Shunpo. He then Shunpoed directly behind Kioshi; who in turn drew his sword from his sheath once again hoping to be able to slice the head captain in half.

Yamamoto didn't get to his position by being unobservant so he noticed what Kioshi was going to do and managed to back off in time to dodge the Zanpakutō that wanted to chop him clean in two. He then raised his right index finger and said "Hadō #4 Byakurai". A beam of white electric like energy shot out of his finger and headed straight for Kioshi.

Kioshi managed to hold the attack in place using the flat side of his sword but he couldn't quite deflect it yet.

While Kioshi was held in one place Yamamoto Shunpoed behind him once again. he held his palm flat against Kioshi's back and called out "Hadō #33 Sōkatsui" as soon as the words came out of his mouth the head captain jumped back in an extremely impressive flash step.

A massive explosion erupted a second after the head captain was out of range of the blast. The explosion managed to kick up a dust cloud large enough to completely conceal what Kioshi was doing.

Inside the dust cloud Kioshi was checking himself over to see what kind of wounds he had received. "All in all not bad a few minor burns and a single moderate burn on my back. I have to say that's pretty dam good for going against the most powerful soul reaper in the soul society."

"King if you want to defeat him we are going to need to surprise him."

"And just how do you suppose we surprise the oldest soul reaper in existence hollow"

"Use my powers he won't understand what's going on"

"Are you sure"

"Of course"

"Alrighty then it's worth a shot. You remember our agreement right?"

"Of course if I give you access to my powers you let me roam free in Hueco Mundo for one week as long as I don't disobey your rules"

"Good you do remember. So what should we use?"

"Well a bala won't have enough power but a cero takes a bit of time to charge up."

"I guess I forgot to mention we are surrounded by a huge dust cloud huh."

"Ya you did dumb ass! So if we have time use a cero use it."

"Ok let's do this"

Kioshi then took in a deep breath and let it out. As soon as his lungs were empty a bunch of white goo shot out of his mouth and eye sockets. Covering his face and hardening to form a hollows mask. "God I hate that it feels so weird."

"Stop complaining and just use the god dammed cero king."

"Fine fine stop rushing me."

Back outside the dust cloud Yamamoto senses a change in Kioshi's reiatsu. "How odd it almost seems to becoming like a hollow's."

Back inside the dust cloud Kioshi is raising his right arm and folding in his pinky and ring finger sticking his middle and index finger straight out and his thumb straight up. A sphere of glowing red energy that has a very sinister feeling is forming at the end of his fingers. As it gets bigger it also gets brighter. All of a sudden Kioshi whispered "Cero" and the blast took off at incredible speeds heading straight for Yamamoto.

As skilled and as observant as the head captain is he was simply just unprepared for a soul reaper to fire a cero at him. He was so surprised that he wasn't able to block the deadly blast in time and ended up taking the full force of the hit.

Another massive explosion occurred causing another huge dust loud to be kicked up. This time it concealed what the head captain was doing.

Inside the dust cloud Yamamoto checked himself over to see what kind of wounds he had received. "Dammit I can't believe I forgot about his hollow powers. That was the most powerful cero I have ever come into contact with. Even the one Vasto Lorde I have encountered and defeated didn't have a cero that powerful. If he is using those powers that means he is serious. I guess I better get serious as well."

All of a sudden the air temperature rose from a crisp evening at 52oF to a smoldering 107oF.

The head captain unsheathed his blade that was attached to his hip and said in a commanding voice "All things in the universe turn to ashes Ryujin Jakka!" As soon as the words left the head captain's mouth his sword erupted in flames as hot as the sun itself.

When this happened only one thing was going through Kioshi's head. "Holly shit the head captain is really getting serious. I guess it's time for me to use my shikai as well." He then pointed his zanpakutō towards the sky and looked directly at Yamamoto who was just starting to become visible in the settling dust cloud. While moving the tip of the blade in a figure eight motion he called out "Bite and strangle Hebinoō!"

A/N: I am going to end the first half of the grand fight between Yamamoto and Kioshi here. Stay tuned for the second half which should conclude the fight.

A/N #2: I will keep writing if this gets good reviews and if people want me to. Like I said this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. So please review so I know if I should continue or not.


	3. The Fight Part 2 A Blast From The Past

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so please be gentle. I will try my best. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I'm so sorry for how long it took me to get this next chapter up. Like the idiot that I can sometimes be I put everything related to my story on a flash drive and only on that flash drive. Well just as Murphy's Law states "anything that can go wrong will go wrong" I somehow managed to lose the flash drive. Well I finally found it on the 23rd and so I was finally able to finish and post the chapter.

Title: The Protectors of Old

Summary: This story takes place between 100 years before the Turn back the Pendulum arc and 100 years after the Arrancar arc. This story has a lot of OC's and just as many if not a few more cannon characters. It's a conspiracy novel action movie and a love story all wrapped into one. (Actual Chapter)

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part of bleach. I do not make any money from this.

Recap from the last chapter…

_As skilled and as observant as the head captain is he was simply just unprepared for a soul reaper to fire a cero at him. He was so surprised that he wasn't able to block the deadly blast in time and ended up taking the full force of the hit. _

_Another massive explosion occurred causing another huge dust loud to be kicked up. This time it concealed what the head captain was doing._

_Inside the dust cloud Yamamoto was checked himself over to see what kind of wounds he had received. "Dammit I can't believe I forgot about his hollow powers. That was the most powerful cero I have ever come into contact with. Even the one Vasto Lorde I have encountered and defeated didn't have a cero that powerful. If he is using those powers that means he is serious. I guess I better get serious as well."_

_All of a sudden the air temperature rose from a crisp evening at 52__o__F to a smoldering 107__o__F._

_The head captain unsheathed his blade that was attached to his hip and said in a commanding voice "All things in the universe turn to ashes Ryujin Jakka!" As soon as the words left the head captain's mouth his sword erupted in flames as hot as the sun itself._

_When this happened only one thing was going through Kioshi's head. "Holly shit the head captain is really getting serious. I guess it's time for me to use my shikai as well." He then pointed his zanpakutō towards the sky and looked directly at Yamamoto who was just starting to become visible in the settling dust cloud. While moving the tip of the blade in a figure eight motion he called out "Bite and strangle Hebinoō!" _

His entire body and his zanpakutō were engulfed in an eerie green glow. His blades shape completely changed going from a standard katana to a cone like structure. It was three feet in length with a base diameter of 1 inch. At the end where a point should be there was a bulbous protrusion, upon closer inspection one would realize it's a living snakes head.

For just about one whole minute the two combatants stared each other down. Then as if on some cue provided by the slight breeze blowing through the clearing they shot off towards each other. Using Shunpo they moved faster than most eyes could see their blades colliding with the sound of metal hitting metal. As soon as the blades met their wielders would back away and attempt another angle of attack hoping to catch the other off guard. After two minutes of neither one getting a hit in on the other they entered a blade lock.

Kioshi looked directly into the head captains eyes and said "Sir, I will only say this once so please listen carefully. My men are innocent. They had these powers thrust upon them against their own free will. They aren't even true hybrids like me. Their powers are mere imitations. Please understand I am just protecting the innocent just as I have done for the last 400 years by protecting the spiritually enriched zones in the world of the living as well as the leadership of Hueco Mundo. Don't forget how far I am willing to go to protect my family and what I can and will do to seek my revenge upon those who would threaten their lives or hurt them."

At the last sentence of Kioshi's rant Genryusai's eyes not only opened but they also got this far away look in them. After a few seconds they refocused and became saddened. "I remember the incident with your wife over 100 years ago. I know full well what you are willing to do and what you are capable of."

As Yamamoto was talking Kioshi's expression changed from determined to one of sadness then to one of pure anger and hatred. "An incident is that all you think it was! Just a fucking incident! Are you insane!?" Then his expression changed to one of understanding. "I see you believe the line of bullshit the central 46 put out about Shizu's death. Well head captain since I am the only living person that knows everything about that night I will explain it to you."

***Flashback***

It was an unusually dark and chilly night. I was just a lieutenant of squad 11 back then. My captain had to go to some fancy dinner party so I was stuck with more than my fair share of the paperwork. It was just after ten o'clock at night when I had finished and was finally ready to leave.

Once I had stepped out into the cold night air I sensed something not unusual but frightening none the less. The captain of the 11th division, the 7th Kenpachi Futsunushi Inuzuri was running through the Seireitei most likely chasing after one of his subordinates demanding a spar. That wasn't the frightening part though. The unnerving thing was that the Kenpachi was heading straight for his home where his wife and child lived.

It wasn't uncommon for myself and the captain of the 11th division to spar every once in a while. It wasn't even uncommon for him to come by my home for dinner every now and then. The only cue I had that something was wrong was his spirit energy was pouring out at rates that would normally be found on a battle field. With how strong it was it would kill my son without another strong spiritual pressure to shield him from Futsunushi. As soon as I realized this I took off using my fastest Shunpo heading directly towards my home all the while knowing I wouldn't make it there in time to protect my family.

After a minute or so I had made it a quarter of the way there I felt another captain class spiritual pressure wash over me. This one was definitely that of a hollow and if I was a betting man I would have bet my life it was a Vasto Lorde. That's when I realized why the captain was near my home. The Vasto Lorde was heading strait there and the captain was in pursuit.

I needed to do something fast if I wanted to get there in time to protect my loved ones. So I decided to use my hollow powers in hopes of increasing my speed. I took a deep breath and called out to my inner hollow who resides in my soul.

"Hollow. Hollow are you there?"

"I'm here king just relax. What has you so worked up anyways?"

"Shizu and Jakunen are in serious trouble. I need more speed in order to protect them."

"And why should I help you? Hmm … You have never done anything for me every time you contact me it's give me this, help me with this, or teach me how to do this."

"Please I will do anything I can't lose them!"

"I'll make you a deal king. If you give me control of your body for a few days a month every month I will lend you the entirety of my powers."

"Fine. Whatever. Just a few conditions though."

"I figured as much what are they?"

"1. I will only give you control while in Hueco Mundo. 2. You are only allowed to harm hollows no humans and no soul reapers. And 3. I will need to have the ability to regain control if something happens or if I deem you have gone too far in your 'fun'. Do you understand and accept?"

"Ya I can't even believe you are allowing this to happen."

"Me neither. Me neither."

A/N I'm sorry it took me this long to upload the next chater. I'm sorry I know I said I would conclude the fight here but this is very important to give you (the reader) a good idea of who Kioshi is. I will continue and conclude (fingers crossed) the flashback in the next chapter. Please review the story i dont know how i am doing unless you review.


	4. The Fight Part 3 Back to the Present

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so please be gentle. As such it is my first time writing a fight scene so please give me a little slack. I will try my best. So take that into consideration before you decide to flame me or tell me that it sucked. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Title: The Protectors of Old

Summary: This story takes place between 100 years before the Turn back the Pendulum arc and 100 years after the Arrancar arc. This story has a lot of OC's and just as many if not a few more cannon characters. It's a conspiracy novel action movie and a love story all wrapped into one. (Actual Chapter)

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part of bleach. I do not make any money from this.

Recap from the last chapter…

"_I'll make you a deal king. If you give me control of your body for a few days a month every month I will lend you the entirety of my powers."_

"_Fine. Whatever. Just a few conditions though."_

"_I figured as much what are they?"_

"_1. I will only give you control while in Hueco Mundo. 2. You are only allowed to harm hollows no humans and no soul reapers. And 3. I will need to have the ability to regain control if something happens or if I deem you have gone too far in your 'fun'. Do you understand and accept?"_

"_Ya I can't even believe you are allowing this to happen."_

"_Me neither. Me neither."_

While I was talking to my inner hollow my body was slowly undergoing Hollowfication. When myself and my inner hollow had come to an agreement the white outer 'shell' crumpled away. My speed nearly doubled in that moment. I was already one of the fastest soul reapers in existence but after I made the agreement with my hollow I was able to create a new high speed movement technique by combining elements of Shunpo and Sonído. With this new technique I was easily the fastest in existence.

If someone had tried to sense my spiritual pressure at that time they would have noticed not just soul reaper and slight traces of hollow Reiatsu like they normally would but a perfect melding of hollow and soul reaper spirit energy.

Then all of a sudden I sensed my wife's spiritual pressure shoot up and then fluctuate. Which could only mean a few things; 1 she is in combat 2 she is extremely stressed and finally 3 she is horribly ill. It was easy to discount the first and third options leaving the second option, extreme stress.

Without warning both the Kenpachi's and the hollow's spiritual pressures stopped clashing. This was highly concerning since they had arrived at my home and I had just felt my wife's spiritual pressure fluctuate.

*back to current timeline*

Our two combatants were engaged in a blade lock. Kioshi looked at the head captain and with an unsure look on his face he said "this next part comes straight from former captain Futsunushi. I'm not sure if it's completely accurate but the evidence supports his dying words."

*back to flash back*

My wife rushed out of our house screaming at the hollow and Futsunushi to leave immediately and that they were endangering my son. The hollow was surprisingly the voice that spoke up first.

"What is your child's name woman?"

"His name is Jakunen, Jakunen Mamoru."

"Is he any relation to Kioshi?"

"How do you know my husband's name?"

"Every Vasto Lorde knows your husband's name. Your husband is the only true hybrid of our two great races in existence." The hollow now turned to Futsunushi and said "captain as I still need to kill you for reasons I am not at liberty to discuss we should take our fight elsewhere."

The captain of squad 11 got a furious look in his eyes and shouted at the top of his longs "I refuse to take orders from a mere hollow! We will settle this now, and if some silly little girl gets in my way I will just have to cut het to pieces the same as you."

Then my wife moved between captain Inuzuri and our home where our son was hidden in an extremely powerful barrier and drew her zanpakutō from its sheath. "I will not allow you to harm my child." Then she pointed her zanpakutō towards the ground and said "Bankai Hebinoō ni Yotte Okura Reta Asashin." Her blade then disintegrated and reformed as seven bright green ten foot long pit vipers and one massive armored Burmese Python that was coiled around her body.

Futsunushi Inuzuri was not a stupid man. Even an immature Bankai like this woman's would cause him problems. So he did the only thing his adrenalin filled mind could think of he Shunpoed behind my wife and stabbed her through her heart. "A woman should never draw her blade against a captain the woman will always loose."

*end of flash back/back to current timeline*

That's when I felt my wife's spiritual pressure flicker before completely going out never to be felt again. Something inside me snapped and my spiritual pressure rose to heights I had only felt from you head captain. With an anguished scream "Shizu" I somehow managed to break the sound barrier and I arrived to find her dead with markings from a zanpakutō.

Kioshi broke the blade lock and Shunpoed backwards twenty feet "The rest you know the hollow escaped via Garganta and Negación. Kenpachi returned to his squad barracks where I found him and used a cero to blast a hole in the wall to get to him. We fought and over 200 members of his squad witnessed me kill the 7th Kenpachi Futsunushi Inuzuri and the then Captain of the 11th division. (A/N: I will revisit this fight in more detail later)

Yamamoto looked at Kioshi with saddened eyes then they turned fiery with determination. "That was extremely sad and I am truly sorry about that Futsunushi Inuzuri will be formally removed from history. Unfortunately for you that makes no difference." with a downward swing of his zanpakutō he sent a massive arc of fire at Kioshi.

Kioshi's eyes momentarily widened before he smirked. He brought his blade up to the attack and said "siphon" when he said this something strange happened. The bulbous snake head opened its mouth and swallowed up the head captains flames and then closed again. Kioshi then Shunpoed behind the head captain and called out "expel." the head once again opened up only this time it shot flames out of it. The flames it vomited forth had a slightly green out line.

The head captain spun around and blocked the counter attack with his zanpakutō. Then the flames were absorbed back into said sword. In an angry and arrogant tone he called out to Kioshi "did you really think my own attack could hurt me?"

Kioshi had disappeared from view yet you could still tell he was smiling by his tone of voice. "Not at all head captain I just needed to distract you for a second."

The head captain was looking for where Kioshi was hiding when he gave the reply "what do you mean."

"Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō" the six rods of light slammed into the head captain from all directions so he still didn't know where Kioshi was. "Bakudō #63 Sajo Sabaku" this time as the golden kidō rope wrapped around its target Yamamoto finally spotted Kioshi, but it was already too late for him to do anything about it; he was already bound in two upper- mid range bakudōs by a captain that he was beginning to believe was just as strong as himself.

Kioshi then did something that the head captain never expected. Kioshi sliced open his hand with a small combat hidden in the hilt of his zanpakutō. He then wiped the blood on his other hand and made a solid fighting stance except he had his hands facing the head captain with his thumbs and index fingers touching. He shouted at the top of his lungs "Gran ray cero."

Just before the massive black with a green outline death blast reached the elder captain he managed to angle one of his hands towards the cero and said "Hadō #73 Sōren Sōkatsui" the two massive beams of energy met and struggled for dominance. Then the blue Hadō overwhelmed the green tinged black cero and launched itself directly at Kioshi.

It's a good thing Kioshi still had his hollow mask on because regular Shunpo would not have gotten him out of the way on time. He had to use his special high speed technique that combines Shunpo and Sonído. He launched himself into the air and managed to doge the attack completely. Then Kioshi said to himself, "that's it I can't take any more chances like that. I'll have to use my ultimate weapon in order to beat him. I should have known it would have to come to this for me to win." then he dropped to the ground and stabbed his zanpakutō into the dirt next to him.

"Is that it Kioshi are you finally finished?"

"Nope I'm just getting started."

"Oh really now why don't you show me."

"I'd be happy to."

Kioshi then took a deep breath and said in a calm voice "Bankai."

A/N I told you I will continue and conclude the flashback in this chapter, and I did. Any ways the fight will be concluded in the next chapter. Look guys if you like my story please review. Even if you don't like the story please just let me know in a review. Reviews are how we writers know how we are doing with our stories. I have seen some authors offer incentives to the first reviewer and I'm willing to do just that but for the first three.

For the first person to review I'm offering a sneak preview of the next chapter, a document detailing Kioshi and all his powers, and a detailed list of his special technique called infernum.

For the second person to review I'm offering a sneak preview of the next chapter, and a document detailing Kioshi and all his powers.

Last but not least for the third person to review I'm offering a sneak preview of the next chapter.


	5. The Fight Part 4 Conclusion

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my mother for being the first person to review my story and help me get my writers block. Also my offer still stands for the reviewers. You can refresh your memories on what that is in the end of chapter author's note. I'm sorry for the short chapters I try to write 1500 word chapters but they take so much longer and I personally prefer a short chapter every couple of weeks over one long chapter once a month.

Title: The Protectors of Old

Summary: This story takes place between 100 years before the Turn back the Pendulum arc and 100 years after the Arrancar arc. This story has a lot of OC's and just as many if not a few more cannon characters. It's a conspiracy novel action movie and a love story all wrapped into one.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part of bleach. I do not make any money from this.

Recap from the last chapter…

_It's a good thing Kioshi still had his hollow mask on because regular Shunpo would not have gotten him out of the way on time. He had to use his special high speed technique that combines Shunpo and Sonído. He launched himself into the air and managed to doge the attack completely. Then Kioshi said to himself, "that's it I can't take any more chances like that. I'll have to use my ultimate weapon in order to beat him. I should have known it would have to come to this for me to win." then he dropped to the ground and stabbed his zanpakutō into the dirt next to him. _

"_Is that it Kioshi are you finally finished?"_

"_Nope I'm just getting started."_

"_Oh really now why don't you show me."_

"_I'd be happy to."_

_Kioshi then took a deep breath and said in a calm voice "Bankai." _

On to the story.

In just three seconds a bolt of black energy shot out of the hilt of Hebinoō towards the sky. Once the bolt of energy reached a height of 50 feet above Kioshi's head it appeared to strike something in the air and it flattens out. The edges of the flattened out energy then started coming back towards the ground. The energy struck the ground creating a perfect black dome trapping everything in a 50 foot radius. Inside the dome Hebinoō's blade disintegrated and turned into a sickly green fog made of vaporized snake venom. Kioshi then grasped the floating hilt and swung his arm so that his feet and hand made a 90 degree angle. Finally Kioshi called out his impressive Bankai's name "Hebinoō no Keimusho." After he said the name a small portion of the fog rushed towards the hilt and solidified into a katana almost exactly like Hebinoō's sealed form except the blade was the same color as the fog.

The mighty head captain let out an animalistic snarl before he screamed, "You impudent child, do you really believe a mere captains Bankai is enough to defeat me? I have been the leader of the soul society for nearly 2000 years for a very good reason. Not a single soul reaper has ever been born that can match my power."

With a blank expression on his face Kioshi replied, "That is where you are wrong sir, and I plan on proving that to you even if it means killing you."

With a sarcastic laugh the head captain called back in an even tone, "Such delusional thoughts will get you nowhere. Well, what are you waiting for? Come and kill me like you believe you can." he finished that last sentence with an argent smile on his face.

With a disgruntled look now on his face Kioshi stated in a solemn voice, "I am doing the honorable thing by letting you release your Bankai before I attack."

Now getting offended the head captain replied in a deadpan voice, "I will not need my Bankai to defeat you; my shikai will be more than enough."

Shaking his head back and forth Kioshi replied after disappointed sigh still using a solemn voice "very well then I guess I will just have to force it out of you."

Then without warning Kioshi took off kicking up some of the green poison cloud heading right at the head captain. Within a second he was in front of Genryusai with his sword raised preparing to cut him in half from his left shoulder to his right hip.

Yamamoto was by no means slow, stupid, or weak. However the increase in Kioshi's speed was quite unnerving, and unexpected. He was barely able to block the sword that was trying to cut him in half. He stopped it from being a lethal blow, but he was unable to stop it from cutting two inches into his shoulder. He then quickly Shunpoed back twenty feet.

"I am quite surprised that you were able to wound me, but miracles only happen once in a lifetime and that was your one."

Once again without warning Kioshi took off kicking up more some of the green cloud of poison, heading right towards the one of the strongest soul reapers in existence. In less than a second Kioshi was in front of Yamamoto with his sword raised preparing to cut him in half from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Yamamoto was better prepared for the incoming blow. Even though he was prepared he was still only barely able to block the sword that was trying to cut him in half again. Though this time he stopped the blade from making contact with his body. Unfortunately his block resulted in a sword lock.

Kioshi looked the head captain dead in the eyes and said, "I am going to break this shikai. Maybe then you will treat me with the respect a fellow warrior deserves." he then moved one hand from the hilt of his zanpakutō, placed it towards the edge of the blade, and applied pressure.

Crack.

Yamamoto's eyes widened and his facial expression changed to one of disbelief. He looked down at his own blade where it connected to Kioshi's and noticed that Kioshi's blade was cutting through his. "That's not possible."

Extremely disappointed in the head captain Kioshi replied while shaking his head. "Your arrogance truly knows no bounds. Do you even remember the first rule of fighting a captain class soul reaper? It is; a shikai cannot beat a Bankai no matter whose it is."

In all his years Genryusai had never once met someone whose Bankai had enough power to damage his shikai let alone cut the dammed thing in half. "I see. Very well then you have proven yourself worthy, but don't believe yourself my equal. You wanted my Bankai then here it is."

He released his left hands hold on his zanpakutō and held it in his right with the blade pointing away from his body. "Bankai" all of a sudden the flames that had been burning on his blade were seemingly extinguished. Left in their place was a very old and scorched sword. "Zanka no Tachi"

Kioshi only had two thoughts regarding the head captains Bankai. The first was "I see it's a compression type Bankai how rare I will need to be careful." the second was much more strait to the point "that blade is most likely as hot or hotter than the flames from his shikai I can't let it cut me."

Then as if on some unspoken cue the two powerhouses charged each other. Kioshi brought his blade down on the head captain and Yamamoto did nothing to stop it. As soon as it appeared to make contact with the elderly captain the top half of Kioshi's sword disintegrated. Then Genryusai made an upward slicing motion with Zanka no Tachi making a shallow cut on Kioshi's chest while Kioshi was using Shunpo to back away.

The head captain looked at Kioshi with a triumphant smirk on his face and said "Your Bankai is broken. Surrender now and I will kill you instantly."

Ignoring the head captain's offer Kioshi instead asked him, "Why did my blade melt away? Where did your flames go?"

Curious why Kioshi would care Yamamoto decided to answer him. "It is part of my Bankai's ability. My Bankai has different for lack of a better word; modes. The first mode is Zanka no Tachi East: Kyokujitsujin. When it s active all of the heat of my flames is focused on the edge of the blade. It doesn't burn, nor does it fire up. It just burns away anything it touches leaving to trace."

Then all of a sudden Genryusai's body appeared to catch on fire. "This Zanka no Tachi West: Zanjitsu Gokui. The heat of the flames surrounding me reaches 1,5000,000 degrees. When I am using my Bankai you can't even touch me. It is as if my body is clad in the flames of the sun."

Kioshi then looked at the head captain with a bit of awe and asked "Does that mean that there is a Zanka no Tachi North and South as well?"

The head captain then replied, "Possibly, but even if there are you will never see them your Bankai is broken, and you are defeated. Why are you asking me these questions?"

Kioshi then did something very out of character for him. He smirked, and replied. "My Bankai is not broken like you seem to think. While it is true half of the blade has turned to ash my blade can be repaired like so." Kioshi then swung his arm so that his feet and hand made a 90 degree angle. Kioshi called out "Reform, Hebinoō no Keimusho." As soon as he said the name a small portion of the fog rushed towards the damaged blade and solidified back into the shape of a katana.

Then with a loud boom and a distortion of the air around him Kioshi disappeared from view and reappeared behind the head captain in less than a tenth of a second. In the next instant Kioshi made a downward slash at Yamamoto's unprotected back. He somehow managed to make a two foot long two inch deep gash there before he used the same high speed technique to reappear in front of the head captain.

Shocked and in quite a bit of pain the head captain yelled out "How! How could you possibly get past Zanka no Tachi West!?"

"Simple. I contentiously reformed Hebinoō no Keimusho's blade. Now that you finally have a good sized open wound I can use one of my Bankai's special techniques to finish you off once and for all."

Kioshi then raised his sword and pointed the tip at the head captain and called out "Envenomate." during the entire fight the venom fog on the ground had been blown around as if a gentle breeze was blowing through the giant black dome; but after Kioshi voiced that word the cloud went completely still. Then not even one second later a pillar of vaporized snake venom rushed from the ground into the head captains wound.

The head captain only had one thing to say to that, "Well, shit."

Kioshi then extended his right arm and pointed at Yamamoto with his index and middle fingers and called out "Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō." He then extended the rest of his fingers and lifted his palm so that it faced the head captain and said, "Bakudō #63 Sajo Sabaku."

The captain of the fabled fourteenth division then Shunpoed backwards away from the head captain, and raised his arm in the air. His hand was closed in a fist except for his index finger it was extended pointed towards the sky.

The head captain's eyes widened in surprise before he exclaimed, "Kioshi you wouldn't dare use that technique. You will never be welcome back to the soul society if you use it."

Kioshi looked at Yamamoto with something in his eyes that has been sorely lacking the entire fight; determination. "Then so be it. Hear my call fires of hell. Lend me your power so I can protect those I care for and burn everything and everyone that stands in my way to smoldering piles of ash."

With a pleading voice Yamamoto begged one of his oldest friends "No Kioshi please don't do this."

Then with a downward slashing motion of his arm he bellowed, "Infernum kōgeki Number Five Chi O Moyasu!"

At first it appeared nothing had happened, but then the head captain doubled over and yelled out in pain "Arghhhhh"

After of two minutes of the head captain screaming in pain there was a sudden jump in his spiritual pressure. Both of the high level binding spells that were placed on him were deteriorating, until finally they were no more.

"Shit I didn't expect you to break free Genryusai."

"I can see you don't have much energy left, but don't worry about it I'm not in much better shape. How about we end this in one attack; what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me."

Both men raised their swords above their heads in an almost identical motion. Then in the same instant they called the name of their attacks. A shout of "Zanka no Tachi, North: Tenchi Kaijin!" came from the head captain, and at the same time a yell of "Infernum kōgeki Number 8 Shi No Moeru Āku!"

Both of the attacks were arcs made of blazing fire energy. The attacks collided right in between the two combatants, neither one giving any ground to the other.

"Kioshi we seem to be at an impasse what do you say we call it a draw?"

"Genryusai I don't see it that way. Would you like to know why?"

"Sure why not."

"Because I can still add some more power to my attack. You must have forgotten Infernum is a variation of kidō therefore I can use Kōjutsu Eishō."

"I believe you are bluffing. You may be as strong as me but you are not stronger than me."

"Hear my call flames of hell. Lend me your power so I can protect those I care for and burn everything and everyone that stands in my way to smoldering piles of ash."

After Kioshi said the incantation his attack doubled in size and overwhelmed the head captains attack. The now super powered arc of flaming energy rushed towards the head captain at speeds that made dodging impossible. In the blink of an eye the attacks hit the head captain and created a massive explosion made of fire.

Once the smoke and dust cleared the burnt and bloody form of Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto became visible. Kioshi then took the hilt oh his sword and slammed it against his plain hollow's mask. Afterwards he sheathed his blade disengaging his Bankai. "You have lost head captain. I will not kill you seeing as someone is already on their way, but know this if you come near my squad or my family again and I will personally cut your head off."

After Kioshi had said his parting words he made a slashing motion with his hand while calling out "Garganta." Just as he was about to step through he heard a woman call out his name in anger "Kioshi Mamaru!"

A/N I told you I would continue and conclude the fight in this chapter, and I did. Look guys if you like my story please review. Even if you don't like the story please just let me know in a review. Reviews are how we writers know how we are doing with our stories. At this point in time I only have my mother's opinion and let's face it no matter what I write in my mom's eyes it will always be good. So please review. If necessary I can get on my hands and knees and beg.

The first person to review gets a sneak preview of the next chapter, a document detailing Kioshi and all his powers, and a detailed list of his special technique called infernum. The second person to review gets a sneak preview of the next chapter, and a document detailing Kioshi and all his powers. The third person to review gets a sneak preview of the next chapter.

I am putting up a poll on my profile regarding update frequency and size. Please vote on the poll and please review my story


	6. The Lost Love and The New Life

A/N: My offer still stands for the reviewers. I am quite disappointed that not a single person has reviewed my story. It makes me believe that people don't like my story. Also no one has voted on my poll. My postings will continue to be a bit sporadic in size and frequency of posting. Anyways please review and vote on the poll.

Title: The Protectors of Old

Summary: This story takes place between 100 years before the Turn back the Pendulum arc and 100 years after the Arrancar arc. This story has a lot of OC's and just as many if not a few more cannon characters. It's a conspiracy novel action movie and a love story all wrapped into one. Rated T for mild language and violence. Pairings OC x Yachiru Unohana (I consider Retsu and Yachiru Unohana different people.) OC x Hiyori Sarugaki and possibly more that I just haven't decided upon yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part of bleach. I do not make any money from this.

Recap from the last chapter…

"_Kioshi we seem to be at an impasse what do you say we call it a draw?"_

"_Genryusai I don't see it that way. Would you like to know why?"_

"_Sure why not."_

"_Because I can still add some more power to my attack. You must have forgotten Infernum is a variation of kidō therefore I can use Kōjutsu Eishō."_

"_I believe you are bluffing. You may be as strong as me but you are not stronger than me."_

"_Hear my call flames of hell. Lend me your power so I can protect those I care for and burn everything and everyone that stands in my way to smoldering piles of ash."_

_After Kioshi said the incantation his attack doubled in size and overwhelmed the head captains attack. The now super powered arc of flaming energy rushed towards the head captain at speeds that made dodging impossible. In the blink of an eye the attacks hit the head captain and created a massive explosion made of fire. _

_Once the smoke and dust cleared the burnt and bloody form of __Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto became visible. Kioshi then took the hilt oh his sword and slammed it against his plain hollow's mask. Afterwards he sheathed his blade disengaging his Bankai. "You have lost head captain. I will not kill you seeing as someone is already on their way, but know this if you come near my squad or my family again and I will personally cut your head off."_

_After Kioshi had said his parting words he made a slashing motion with his hand while calling out "Garganta." Just as he was about to step through he heard a woman call out his name in anger "Kioshi __Mamaru!"_

On with the story…

At the sound of her voice Kioshi went stiff as a board before turning around with a grimace on his face. He then replied to the voice in a slightly threatening tone, "Yachiru Unohana"

"How many times do I have to tell you I am no longer that beast? My name changed when I did. It is Retsu Unohana now. What the hell is going on here?"

"You will always be the first Kenpachi and the greatest swordsman in all of the soul society."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, so stop changing the subject and answer me. Kioshi what is the meaning of this? Why have you done this to your sensei? Where in the name of the spirit king do you think you are going?"

"I will answer your questions if you answer one of mine afterwards."

"Deal."

"He tried to stop me from protecting my family so I had to completely and utterly defeat him in order for them to escape without fear of him coming after us. You of all people should remember what happens to those who harm or intend to harm my family."

"I do, and I believe I have the scar to prove it."

"I am truly sorry about that. To answer your last question I am on my way to the hidden serpent kings tomb."

"Why would you want to go there?"

"It is one of the few safe and secure places that most soul reapers and hollows can't get to."

"I see, well then what is your question Kioshi?"

"Will you come with me?"

"No. I have a responsibility to the Gotei 13 to heal and care for my fellow soul reapers."

"Please. You are the only other woman that I have ever loved since my wife passed. Please don't make me live without you."

"I am truly sorry but I cannot leave. I will not stop you, so go before the others arrive."

"I understand. While I don't agree with your decision I will respect it."

"Goodbye Kioshi"

"Goodbye my lovely demon."

He then stepped into the Garganta not to be seen or heard from by anyone in the soul society for nearly two hundred years.

Once he reached the other end of said Garganta he promptly passed out from his injuries. Kioshi was found by his lieutenant and unknown to said lieutenant his son; Jakunen Mamoru. After taking him back to their base in Hueco Mundo, Jakunen and a few other squad members used healing kidō to mend the captain's body before placing him in a Gigai designed to restore spiritual energy.

One hundred and twenty-six years later…

In the endless night and dessert that is Hueco Mundo a light breeze blows upon the vast sands, shifting dunes to reveal an emblem of a snake wearing a crown. The snake is sitting upon a throne above a horde of smaller snakes. Surrounding the emblem is a ring carved into the same white stone. Looking at the emblem with fascination is a soul reaper dressed in shabby hooded robes. As the soul reaper bends over to touch the emblem the ring catches fire. The flames are so hot they melt the stone away revealing an underground passage way.

The soul reaper jumps through the hole where the stone emblem used to be. On his trip down into the passage way his hood came off of his head revealing him to have short bright red hair so similar to renji's that many people would think they are related. He is just less than six feet tall and weighs about 175 pounds. Unfortunately the passage way is too dimly lit to see any more details. As he lands he looks up and notices the hole sealing itself back up.

"I've always hated that. It's just plain creepy"

A quick buzzing noise alerts him to someone or something arriving using Sonído. He turned around just in time to notice another person approaching him at a high rate of speed.

An irritated female voice responds. "Well Jakunen if you would take the front entrance like normal people you wouldn't have anything to complain about now would you?"

The soul reaper just named Jakunen looks utterly displeased to see or hear the person talking to him. "Two things my little hime; one if I did that I would not be able to see you all hot and bothered, and two since when have I ever been normal?"

"Don't call me that! You could never make me all hot and bothered! And good point you really are the farthest thing from normal."

"You wound me my dear Rin. I can't bestow upon my lovely sister a nickname?"

An irritated sigh escapes Rin's mouth before she can respond. "Stop while you are ahead Jakunen I just came here to tell you that Alma Segador wishes to speak to you immediately."

A worried expression flashes across his face before he takes a deep breath and responds. "Oh alright I guess I'll head that way then"

As Jakunen finished talking he disappeared in near silent Shunpo heading towards the throne room.

After a few minutes of flash stepping Jakunen arrived in front of a pair of ornately carved oak doors after knocking he received a single word reply from a deep voice that radiated power."Enter." As soon as the word was spoken the doors started to open on their own accord revealing a person wearing a hooded cloak and a hollows mask that completely covered his face. "Close the door Jakunen."

Turning around to close the heavy oak doors Jakunen replied, "Yes sir."

Once the doors were closed Kioshi took off his mask and hood revealing the same short black hair and small amount of stubble. Although now he had a severe scar running down the right side of his face. He also had an equally severe burn going from his left ear to his left eye socket and even part of his nose. "My former apprentice has made contact with me in need of some help."

Jakunen replied in a strained voice. "Sir, with all due respect I do not believe going into the soul society to help Kisuke Urahara escape is a good idea."

After letting out a frustrated sigh Kioshi said, "If you have to say 'with all due respect' odds are you aren't being respectful. Anyways I understand. Would you have any qualms about helping him after he escapes?"

After thinking for a second Jakunen replied, "Assuming he does escape, I would not have any problems helping him out."

Kioshi replied in an overly cheery voice, "Good in that case we are going to the world of the living."

Dumbfounded Jakunen said, "Wait, what?"

In an irritated voice Kioshi said, "I said…"

Now getting even more irritated Jakunen took two deep breaths to calm him-self before responding in a calm tone, "I know what you said I just don't understand why you said it."

Scratching his head Kioshi replied, "Oh yes I forgot I hadn't briefed everyone on current events this week."

Jakunen replied in a deadpan voice, "You didn't brief anyone at all this week."

Kioshi now thoroughly enjoying irritating Jakunen replied in a whimsical voice, "Hmm, really?"

Once again Jakunen replied in a deadpan voice, "Yes, really."

Now re-adopting the deep power radiating tone of voice Kioshi said, "Well then in that case I will brief you before we leave. How does that sound Jakunen?"

Believing that he was being givin a bit of top secret information he gratefully replied, "Thank you sir. Umm, I do have three questions though."

Curious as to what Jakunen wanted Kioshi said, "Ok. Shoot."

Even though they were no longer a part of the Gotei 13 Jakunen still considered Kioshi his captain. As such he wasn't expecting to have a special briefing and have his questions answered. Not willing to crush his captains curiosity he asked, "When are we leaving, where are we going, and who is going with us?

Deciding that these were fair questions to ask Kioshi answered with an amused look on his face. "We are leaving within the hour. We are going to the major spiritually enriched zone currently located in Karakura Town, Japan. It will just be me and you."

Shocked not only by the fact that they would be leaving so soon, but also the fact they would be leaving Hueco Mundo for the first time in over one-hundred years; after taking a few deep breaths Jakunen responded in an even tone, "Well then if you expect to leave on time you should start your briefing."

A/N: My offer still stands for the reviewers. I hope you liked this chapter and the story in general. I am trying to decide if I will actually write the briefing since it will just be a summary of the turn back the pendulum arc. PM me to let me know what you think or tell me in a review while you are telling me your opinion of my story. Hells even if you don't like my story and want to give some constructive criticism, just review. Anyways please review and vote on the poll.


	7. Oh Crap Author's Note

DEAR READERS,

Well people I am sorry to tell you that my laptop overheated and ended up frying my processor, so now my computer will not boot up. Luckily I am paranoid and have been backing up everything for the story on a flash drive. Unfortunately my outline for the next chapter and the first half of chapter 7 have been lost. I still have the basic idea in my head, but all of the details are gone. Anyways it will be a little while before I can post another chapter. I'm thinking I will be able to buy a new laptop in August. I will make sure I put at least one chapter online every month. I have a hard copy of the first 6 chapters and I have been making corrections to said chapters. I noticed a few important errors. For example kioshi was the lieutenant for squad 12 not 11, yamamoto does not appear in a blast of shampoo it should be shunpo, and the scene with jakunen and rin was originally to be between him and his wife but since she hasn't come in to the story yet I made it between him and his sister but forgot to alter the dialogue beyond their names. The point of that was I will be rewriting the chapters. I will keep the storyline the same but I need to rewrite certain things and add details in a lot of places.

Anyways please review the story. Since I am rewriting the chapters now would be the time to tell me what you like and what you don't like. My offer still stands for the first three reviewers. I still have the documents besides the chapter preview but that shouldn't take too long.

Thanking you for your understanding,

Nick145


End file.
